


What Comes After

by The_Boonsman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk is called they when talked about in Pronouns, Gen, Rating May Change, Serious Injuries, Spoilers!, True Pasifist Run
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Boonsman/pseuds/The_Boonsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you become TOO reliant to everyone's Cinnamon Bun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More parts ready to come out in a while!

Frisk was at waterfall, with a lot on their mind. They just saved the Monster kid from falling, and Undyne was sitting on the top of the mountain, with her suit of armor being as Intimidating as possible.

 

"Seven.  Seven human souls King Asgore, will become a god. Six. That is how many we have collected. Understand? With your seventh a final soul, this world will be transformed. First, however, since it is customary for those who make it this far, I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It started long ago... No, You know what? SCREW IT! WHY DO IT HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT STORY WHEN YOU ARE ABOUT TO DIE!?! NAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

     Undyne Turns her Head piece from the Suit, to reveal a fish head. The head has a eye-patch that implies that she lost an eye, Gills that replace the ears, and an menacing smile. She also had a red Ponytail, 

"YOU! You are standing between everyone's hopes and dreams! Alphys' history books always told me that humans where Cool, ...with their giant robots and Flowery swords-woman.  BUT YOU? You are just a coward! Hiding behind a kid so that you could run away from me again! And let's not forget your winpy goody-two-shoes-schtich! Ohhh! I'm making such a difference hugging random strangers! You know what would be more valuable to everyone? IF YOU WHERE DEAD!!! That's right human! Your continued exi...stance...is a... what are you doing?!"

 

Frisk just pulls out their phone, and calls papyrus. 

Ring.....Ring..... "HUMAN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HEH? FIGHTING UNDYNE? NO, YOU SHOULD BE FRIENDS, HUNTING DOWN HUMANS TOGETHER! LET ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HEAD RIGHT OVER THERE AND HELP YOU WITH THE PROBLEM! NEH NEH NEH!"

 

As frisk puts away the phone, they see Undyne, her face pink. "What where you doing? Calling a friend, while i get an opening speech at you!? I also have a Friend who wants to talk to you, and it's my SPEAR! GGGNNNAAAAHHHH!"

 

Undyne traps you in the battle by turning you Green, and she hands you a spear to block with it. She send spears to skewer you with, and you block them. Easy. Now, she throwing them from all 4 directions. You took a couple of hits, but the nice cream helped get rid of the pain. Continuing holding the spear as a heart (Cause why not?) she starts trying to confuse you. However, you are too determined to stop the bullets, and you stop all of them. After a few more rounds of bullet dodging, she gets rid of the Green. Not taking the opportunity, you try to SPARE her. Nothing happens. Now She is throwing spears that come out of the ground. Taking a couple too many hits, you heal with a Bisicle, healing yourself. Then Undyne throws spears at you in a craze. You hear "NEH HEH HEH" and you doge.

     "I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL STOP THIS PLAYDAT-"

 

***SKEW* *SKEW* *SKEW***

 

Frisk turn around, to see Papyrus, with 3 energy spears...inside papyrus."NEH HEH...HEH! I THE GREAT PYPYRUS... DO NOT ACKNOWLEDGE THE SPEARS THAT HURT! HOWEVER... I WILL ACKNOWLEDGE... TWO FRIENDS... SERIOUSLY SPARING! YOU TWO... KEEP ROUGHHOUSING, TO A MIN....NI...MUM... * **THUD** *

 

Frisk hear a scream, probably from Undyne, but Frisk did not care. All they cared about was The state of Papyrus, as frisk runs over too see the impaled friend. Undyne grabs you however, Spear in hand. "YOU! YOU DID THIS! Y-y-you will pay for this!" Tears where in her eyes, her arms where shaking, snd she won't stop eyeing Pypyrus. "What? Is there a doctor around?" No, Dr Alphys is a doctor, but... Where is she? H...Hotland. But you are not getting away you punk!" Frisk did not care. They got up, and Ran at full speed for this Dr. Alphys.

 


	2. Chapter 2: Brotherly Spite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did you think that was a good idea Frisk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, Thank you for all the Kudos. Also, i'm on break, so i got more time to write, so it;s a 2 for 1 deal day !
> 
> It's a little short, but the next chapter will probably be over 1000 words, easy.

Frisk ran for dr Alphys' Lab. The Silence and Ice blocks did not make things any easier. Rushing past a Washua and Aron leisurely chatting about pizza, Frisk ran for the end, and made a hard brake at the turn. You could hear skid sounds, Frisk stopped and turned, and continued her rush to hotlands.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sans just was relaxing at the sentry station right next to Hotland's bridge. He was wondering why it was taking frisk so long to get there. Sans hears footsteps, and turns to look at the source of the sound. It was frisk, alone. This meant that the kid killed Undyne, though in self defense. Sans prepared himself for Undyne being dead. But, as Frisk got closer, Sans noticed something: Frisk had no dust on them. Surprised, Sans stops the panicking kid. "Hey, kiddo. Tell me what is wrong? did you fight Undyne? Did she get right to the  _point?_ " Frisk said nothing, still very anxious. "hmm? What happened? it can't be that bad kid. Tell me."

By the time Frisk finished, Sans was in tears. Even though he has had his brother killed multiple times by Fri- Chara, after the first time he did not have the breakdown like last time. Now he realized that Papyrus could die in other ways. With that through flowing through his head, his tears stopped. "t-t-t-..." Frisk looks at him, eyes confused. Sans loses both Pupils, and coldly says " **S h e. W i l l. D I E** **!** _ **"**_  His Right eye flashes blue, as Sans teleports away. To Undyne.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Still scared out of her mind, Frisk amounts on what just happened. Sans just- teleported! His eye was Blue, how could he even do that, and why no- and then thats when it hit frisk: He's going to UNDYNE. For revenge. that thought refreshed Frisks resolve, and they run at the lab now in sight.

 

   Fortunately, Frisk see a yellow lizard in a lab coat. They probably think that that is Dr. Alphys, and as you run up to...her, she starts talking "h-h-hi. i-i'm Alphys. i alre-aleady know the situation. i already have everything set up for the saving, that is if i can Huh? You told S-sans?" She goes pale. "A-and he's not over there? he vanished? Oh no." "Get Papyrus, and run. Sans is going to do something... to harm Undyne, and if that happens, you may not get Papyrus back here in time. W-well,  GO!"

 

Frisk runs back, not knowing what they will find. Chances are, it's nothing good


	3. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...enjoy!

Frisk, for the second time, made a mad dash in hopes of saving Papyrus. They saw the _Welcome to hotland!_ sign, and continued faster. Frisk tripped and fell, they ran so fast. Ignoring the blood on the scraped right arm, and turned this corner. Turning the corner, Frisk heard a small  _thud,_ slightly confused, because there was nothing around, frisk threw this confusion to the wind, and continued on. Frisk heard another  _thud_ , considerably louder...coming form the direction of where Papyrus and Undyne where. Where they in trouble? What happened? With these thoughts being like adrenaline, Frisk ran for the mountain.

 

Looking at the mountain in the face brought Frisk to a stop. Knowing that waltzing into something that caused that much of an impact was not smart. As Frisk jumped at the inclusion of another **THUUUUUUUUDDD** , they hid behind a side of the destroyed mountain, watching carefully, seeing what is going down.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The human... ran off! the little punk! Just as I was about to Spear them, they run away, to Alphys of all people! Hurmph! Tch, i have more importaint things to deal with anyways. I turn my attention to Papyrus, still with three spears in him. At least he was still alive, but he was in pain. "P-papyrus, are you okay?" He slowly opened his eyes, weakly saying, but still in his loud-ness: "NEHH...HEH. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM DOING F-FINE! N..OW, I-I-I AM HERE TO STOP THIS CHORE OF SPARING BETWEEN YOU, UNDYNE..NEHH, AND THE HUMAN! WHERE IS THE HUMAN?" Heh, still as innocent as usual. heh, a little too inocent. "You mean that WEENIE!? Hah, they must be shaking in their boots, because of how awesome i am!" "HAH, UNDYNE, YOUR MAR... NARHGG....KMANSHIP IS ACCURATE AS USUAL. GOOD J...OB." 

 

Ugh, why must i go through this? After slamming my fist down on the ground, and consequently giving an indent to the stone, i go to grab Papyrus a drink of water. Ignoring the cup on the ground, I got up and got some cold waterfall water. The cold water was... cold, but i did not care! Papyrus needed something to take his mind off the pain, and i would give it to him, dang it! Getting up, i felt something... that sent a shiver up my spine. Ignoring the fear, i turn around and walk to the crippled skeleton. "Here, drink this." Papyrus drinks it, and sighs a sign of relief, well, a sigh of relief given the circumstance. Wait, how does a skeleton taste things? Oh, never mind. THAT IS STUFF I DON'T CARE ABOUT! "Heh, papyrus you goo-" "hello, undyne."

 

Turning around, quite sluggishly is... Sans. He does not have eyes where they should be, but it looks like he's looking at me anyways. I can read his face perfectly: it's the face of total hate. Revenge.  _Vengeance._  Play'n it cool, i try to talk, but nothing comes out. I'm...mortified. "you know whats the most importaint thing to me? my brother. you know whats the least important thing to me?  _ **D I R T Y B R O T H E R K I L L E R**_ **S"** And then out of the corner of my eye, comes a... bone. Coming right at me. I jump out of the way, but my arm isn't very lucky. It shatters the armor, and lodges itself in my arm. Pain rushes into my system, as Adrenaline comes into my system. Dodging his bone barrage, i stop, exausted, as the adrenaline keeps pumping, allowing me to not colapse in pain. Looking at Sans, my assailent, his eyes close, his arm out... his... arm with a blue aura. Seizing the opportunity, at run at the vengeful skeleton. "NAAAAAHH" I say, running at him. I stop before i get to him, and can;t seem to move. "N-NA-NAHH" I was... floating! but, i could not move, and was under Sans's direction. Sans laughs, a very cold laugh, and throws me at the wall. Slamming against it, i felt bones shatter. I heard Bones shatter, and a  **THUD** could be heard. "enjoying the ride, you murderer? good, because there is more where that came from." 

 

I could feel myself now with two broken limbs, Inside a suit of armor. Why am i so frail! I am Undyne, and i will survive. Sans rips me from the wall, as i look ap papyrus. He's unconscious, but he's not looking as good as he was. I don't get to twell on it, as i'm flung back at the wall, THUUUD. Tears welled up inside me, and as i was not have the will to stop them, nor the strength to hold them back. "KNAHHH! AHH! GASP, Y....TYRANT!" "says the murderer. how about one more ride before you  **D I E?** " He picks me up again, this time into the air. I saw the face of Sans one more time. He no longer had the face of vengance. He was empty, a vessel only meant for pain and destruction. he lifts me up into the air, and slams his hand down. _  
_

 

**_THUUDDD_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback! The final chapter, Despair and Rebirth, shall be out in a while! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Part 2 will be done soon, please tell me how i did for a first write on this site!


End file.
